Incoming JETs 2009 and 2010
This page is designed to help outgoing JETs (predecessors) find incoming JETs (successors) who are going to replace them. For the opposite, see the Outgoing JETs page. Different BOEs have various policies for allowing predecessors to contact their successors. Some will drop hints about their identity but not release contact information, so this page aims to help outgoing JETs get in touch with the person replacing them as soon as possible. Incoming JETs should leave their details here, and when outgoing JETs get some information about their successor they can search this page and get in touch with the right person. Note: 2007 information has been moved to Incoming JETs 2007 Instructions Incoming JETs :1) Create an account - just choose a username and password. Don't forget to include your e-mail address if you wish to be contacted via e-mail. Your e-mail address will not be publically viewable. :2) Return to this page and add your details to the relevant section in the following format: ::* INITIALS, Where you're from, - Other info :So for Joe Bloggs who comes from New York and registered BananaMan as his username this would give: ::* J. B., New York, - I majored in Japanese at Berkley. :Please note that these entries are organized by country, then state/province (if applicable), city, then initials. Therefore, look at the list already existing and make sure you're putting yourself where you belong so that you may be found easier. :3) Sit tight and wait to be contacted. Once you find out your placement information you can search for your predecessor on the Outgoing JETs page. Outgoing JETs :1) Search the list below with the information you have. :2) Once you think you've found the right person, click their username (e.g. ), fill out the form and hit "Send". :3) If you can't find your successor, try leaving your details on the Outgoing JETs page so they can find you! ALTs coming from... United States Alabama Alaska Arizona *D.P., Pheonix, Kendall College of Art and Design, 2008. B.F.A. Illustration Digital Media. Placed in Nagano Prefecture...but where in the prefecture??? Arkansas California * E.M., Moreno Valley, University of California: Riverside, 2007. B.A. in Anthropology, with a minor in Creative Writing. * B.F., San Francisco, University of California Santa Cruz, 2007. B.A. in Politics * C.S., Los Angeles, - University of California, Santa Barbara, 2008, B.A. in Global Studies and Japanese. Placed in Osaka Prefecture. * N.M., Walnut Creek, - Cal State Hayward B.A. in Liberal Studies and teaching credential certificate. I was placed in Miyazaki Prefecture. Colorado * D.H., Boulder University of Northern Colorado: Greeley, 2007. B.A. in German, heading to Shinano-machi in Nagano Prefecture. Connecticut Delaware Florida * B.B., Florida State University, Tallahassee 2006. B.S. Art Education k-12 2008 M.S. Multilingual Education / TESOL. I am a certified teacher. Going to Sanuki-shi in Kagawa-ken (Shikoku) * D.T., - Heading to Hokkaido * N.F., University of Florida, Gainesville 2010. B.S. Microbiology and Cell Science, B.A. Japanese. Moving to Kitsuki-shi, Oita-ken. * J.O., University of Florida, Gainesville 2010 B.A. International Relations, Business Administration, B.A. Japanese. Moving to Nagasaki-shi, Nagasaki-ken (CIR). Georgia *E.R., University of Georgia, Athens 2009. B.A. in Japanese Language & Literature, TESOL minor, certificate in New Media. Hawaii * T.T., Wailua, Kauai, San Diego State University 2008. B.A. in Japanese, minor in Linguistics emphasis on ESL, Moving to Shibukawa, Gunma. Idaho Illinois *P.S., Chicago, - I majored in Psychology at the University of Illinois Champaign-Urbana Indiana Iowa Kansas Kentucky Louisiana * J.P., Shreveport, - I majored in Japanese Studies at the University at Albany (SUNY), now headed to the pear orchards and country charms of Nambu-cho, Tottori. * S.B., New Orleans, - English major from UNC, placed in Mie Maine Maryland New York * J.C., Potsdam- English major from SUNY Potsdam; placed somewhere in Oita-ken * K.T., New York City, BlackKittyKnits - Majored in Japanese Language and Culture Studies from CUNY; placed in Fukuyama, Hiroshima from July 2010. Ohio *AV, avarner2009- History/International Studies double major from Capital University in Columbus, Ohio. Heading to Isahaya!!! Washington * D.R., Spokane (interview in NYC), - BS/MS in CS @ SIT; heading to Ibaraki. * CH, Walla Walla, chuckharris, BA in Environmental Studies-Politics, heading to Tome-shi, Miyagi-ken!!!! ^_^ Wisconsin * K.A., Milwaukee (Interview in Chicago), kentamano - BS in Business Management from Purdue University 2008; Placed in Isumi-shi in Chiba Prefecture. New Zealand Auckland *A.L., Manukau City, - B.A/BCom conjoint in Statistics and Accounting, will be placed in Hiroshima, Kure-shi *K.R., Wellington, - Will be placed in 鹿児島県 Kagoshima-ken, 鹿児島市Kagoshima-shi *K.M., Auckland, Katie169 - B.A; will be placed in Ehime-ken, Ozu-shi *S.C., Wellington cayforscar - BA/LLB; Will be placed in Sapporo-Shi Wellington *E.C., Wanganui, , BSc Zoo/Eco + Postgrad dip Zoo, Placed Ehime-ken, Uwajima-shi CANADA T.B, Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, - University of Alberta Bachelor of Education Graduate; Will be placed in Shizuoka-shi for 2010-2011 year.